


A certain circumstance in the Seta Household

by magicalmari



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmari/pseuds/magicalmari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke and Souji were invited over to their (adopted) daughter's school for an important event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A certain circumstance in the Seta Household

**Author's Note:**

> Newb alert. This is my first time to write for a pairing.   
> This is a re-post from my Tumblr, albeit it was altered a lot for a good cause.

It was 7:30 pm and the Seta family has finished eating their dinner. They are all now huddled together in the living room' sofa, with their adorable 6-year old Nadeshiko sitting in the middle of Souji and Yosuke. “So then, Nadeshiko-chan, what is it that you need to talk with us about?” Yosuke started.

The girl then produces a neatly folded paper from her pocket and hands it over to the brunet. Yosuke unfolded it and read its contents. Apparently, it’s an invitation to her school’s Parents Appreciation Day this coming Friday. “There’s going to be a talent show and we’re all going to perform in it” she cheerfully says. After Yosuke has finished perusing it, he hands it to Souji who practically looked at it for just a few seconds before handing it back to Nadeshiko.

“So, what’s it’s going to be Papa?” Nadeshiko craned her head up to look at Souji’s silver eyes. Souji smiled and pets his daughter’s hair. “Of course we’d love to come. I wouldn’t dare miss it for my little princess” Yosuke chuckled at his statement while Nadeshiko hugged Souji’s torso. “Thanks a lot Mama, Papa! You two are the best!”

\--

Come Friday, the couple were lucky to have half day shift at their work so they were more than able to go. Souji and Yosuke managed to arrive at a good time so that they have managed to get seats that were near the stage. While they were waiting for the vacant chairs to be filled, Souji took his time to produce his handy camcorder and adjusted its settings. The other takes notice of it and snickers. "Man, aren't you quite the doting father?" and that comment earned him an eye roll and a teasing squeeze in his thigh which sent him jumping a bit in his seat. Yosuke's face instantly flared up in a slight blush. "Not right here, you dummy" he said through gritted teeth. But before Souji can pull in another one at his partner, the emcee has appeared on to the stage and the program is now officially starting.

And then after quite some time, the moment they've been waiting for has finally come.

Yosuke leans his head in Souji's shoulders and whispers "Oh, it's our little girl's time now, I'm quite excited. Wonder what she's gonna be doing?" the other just sent a small shrug and lifted up his camcorder, ready to film. And his free hand wanders over to his significant other's stray hand that was lingering over his thigh and holds it tight. "She'll be fine." he whispers back.

Nadeshiko then came in on to the stage after her name's been called by the emcee. And boy, to the couple's surprise they saw her donning a Magical Detective Loveline costume. When she spotted her parents' surprised expressions watching her from the crowd, she sent them a cute little wave. She then takes a small breath in and speaks into the microphone. 

“Good afternoon everyone, I'm Seta Nadeshiko. We're really glad that you, dear parents were able to come to our little show today. Thank you very much!" The crowd then erupts into cheers after her short speech. A few seconds after, the instrumental version of the series' opening theme played and Nadeshiko cheerfully re-enacts the sing and dance routines from the show.  

\--

Once the show was over, they were all good and ready to go but they were stopped in their tracks for a bit when they were approached by Nadeshiko’s teacher. “Nadeshiko-chan, you did a really good Loveline impression there. It really made me happy seeing that, brings me back some nostalgic memories” she comments. “You’re welcome Asakura-sensei! I’m really glad I was able to make you happy!” Nadeshiko replies.

“Oh, you two must be Nadeshiko’s dad and older brother, yes?” Asakura-sensei says as she looks at Souji and Yosuke. The two males looked at each other and laughed. Yosuke blushes and rubs the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. “Well um, Asakura-sensei we're actually...” he trails off and motions with his eyes for the teacher to follow his look down at his joined hands in between him and Souji, for her to see their wedding band. 

Asakura-sensei’s eyes widened at this. “Ahh, I see now” she exclaims. A few seconds following that, it seems that the teacher has finally gotten over her initial shock. All the awkward air that enveloped them a little while ago vanishes when Asakura-sensei smiled at them. “You two, please do keep up the good work in raising Nadeshiko-chan well" she bows down.

“We will. Thank you, Asakura-sensei. Well then, we’ll be going home now” Souji answers. The three of them exchanged goodbyes and finally managed to hit the road.

\--

The time is now 8:00 pm and the Seta family are back in their abode after a tiring day. Nadeshiko went to sleep early and so Yosuke and Souji have some free time before heading to bed as well. The two are at the living room, watching the recorded clip from earlier. “Man, Nanako would surely love to see this” Yosuke says as he slings an arm around Souji’s shoulders. “Of course she would, after all it’s through her efforts our Nadeshiko have become a great Loveline” Souji adds and smiles.

"I'm so glad we're finally a real family" the brunet mumbles contentedly as he rests his head on his beloved's shoulder. The silverlet picks up his partner's hand and entwines it with his, squeezing it gently. "Mmhm, it was a dream come true"

 


End file.
